mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Peketo
Peketo is one of the main characters from the MU.G.E.N game, The Black Heart. Peketo is the ghost of an insane child who is obsessed with color red. When he was alive, Peketo secretly learned about occult arts by spying on his father. One day, Peketo accidentally opened a portal to the other world and was amazed by all the beautiful red he saw and by the power of the king, which could be felt far away. The portal closed and he was brought back to earth in disappointment. Obsessed of what he saw, Peketo started killing people just to see the red of their blood, which was the only red similar to the one of the other world. He killed his father and many more people before being captured, and then finally murdered as a vengeance by one of the victim's relatives. Eventually, he was resurrected as a strange ghost through the many pacts he made while practicing occultism. Now as a ghost he is able to travel freely to the other world in order to seek out for the kings heart in Final's possestion and claim that wonderful power as his own. Peketo if avaible from the main game itself or for normal M.U.G.E.N versions in the link shown in the infobox. Gameplay Peketo gameplay style can be challanging to new players to M.U.G.E.N, however when you study his moves and learn how to sequence them together he can be a good player. Peketo's fighting style is heavly based on his murderous action and using his favourite weapon which he killed all his victims with, his knife. Also due to Peketo being a ghost, he has the ability to teleport himself around the map and use this with his knife to perform unique combos. His killer move involves removing his head and then throwing it at the stage, the head will them continue to bounce around the stage untill the power bar goes empty or until the command is canceled. While in this mode, Peketo's body is still able to do his normal attacks but can not do his other moves. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Specials' Cruel Ascension - F, DF, F, P Vital stab - D, DB, B, x/y (while in the air) Tele-cut - D, DF, F, a/b (while in the air) Dementia 13 - D, DB, B, F, x/y (exits M.U.G.E.N) ''Hypers' ''Critical slice - D, DF, F, x+y (uses 1000 power) 5 chances to die - D, DB, B, x+y (uses 1000 power) Scarlet delight - D, DF, F, a+b (uses 1000 power) 'Deadly Move' Inoccente ma non troppo - D, DB, B, a+b (¼ or less of maximum life left) (uses 3000 power) 'Killer Mode' Marie Antoniette attack - x+a/x+b/y+a/y+b (uses 2000 power) Blue Snivy's Edit This minor edit adds certain Mortal Kombat attributes to his Deadly Move, such as the "Finish Him!" and "Fatality!" sound effects and visuals. Videos Video:The_Black_Heart_Peketo_Story_Part_1_3 Category:CharactersCategory:Original CharactersCategory:The Black Heart Characters Category:MalesCategory:Knife and Dagger UsersCategory: Humanoids